Gohan's Journey Home Pt1 Welcome to Marvel
by poeticlove88
Summary: Sent to another dimension during the battle against Buu.Gohan must now try to find his way home.With some help will Gohan make it home. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

On a wide plain of grass in the Sacred Land of the Kais sat in old man with purple skin wearing a light blue shirt that puffed out at the shoulders with a dark blue vest, blue pants, red boots, and elegant earrings. The old man was staring up at a boy who looked to be about 18 with spiky black hair wearing a similar outfit like the old man just lacking the puffy shoulders and wearing white pants.

The young man known as Son Gohan who was the half sayian hybrid son of the legendary warrior Goku. Gohan had just completed his training with the Old Kai to combat the evil, pink, monstrosity known as, Majin Buu.

An ancient and evil creature bred for destrustion was created to annihilate all life in the in the end was sealed away by his master, the maniacal , evil Wizard known as Bibidi because his power was becoming too great for the wizard to control. However, a few days ago, the seal was broken by his son Babadi and the pink, fat blob of evil went on a rampage taking on and defeating the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta as well as Babadi's right hand man, Dabura The Demon King. Gohan had fallen as well to the creature and nearly died.

However, he was able to escape death thanks to the Supreme Kai and his right hand, Kabito who had brought Gohan to their world in order to train to fight Buu once again.

Gohan had trained with the legendary Z Sword to increase his power and eventually his father, Goku came around to supervise his son's training and that's when Goku suggested to test how sharp the sword was. The result was the sword snapping in two, releasing Old Kai from his prison and subsequently, giving Gohan a better method of training.

Now, Gohan was ready to fight Buu and take over for his little brother, Goten who along with his friend, Trunks fought Buu while fused together as the warrior Gotenks, giving the newly transformed Buu a run for his money until the fusion wore off. Now the boys were at the monster's mercy and Gohan needed to save them and fast. Now, Gohan was asking the Old Kai how to activate his new power, determined to save his brother.

_"Just transform into a Super Saiyan thing you always to and focus. Your power will be revealed_" Old Kai stated

_"Okay, now so all I have to do is concentrate."_ Gohan said to himself, as he began to raise his power

_"Wait a minute, go and concetrate someplace else not close to me!"_ Old Kai shouted but, Gohan tuned him out.

"_HAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Gohan shouted leveling the area, much to the shock of Goku and the kais. When the smoke cleared Gohan stood tall and it seemed nothing changed at first glance however, upon further inspection his hair stood taller and only one long lock went over his left eye while both eyes had a narrow look to them. All in all he seemed to have his confidence and slight appearance of super saiyan 2 only with his base form colors.

"_Wow what power. I feel amazing."_ Gohan mumbled to himself while looking over his body. _"Hey Dad you've go check this out."_ Goku smiled as he sensed his son's new power.

"_That's incredible, Gohan I'm so proud of you."_ Goku praised. After a few more praises and Goodbyes from the Supreme Kai and Goku, Gohan was teleported back to Earth by Kabito for his confrontation with Buu.

"Hey Kabito can you change my clothes?" Gohan asked the red giant

"Sure may you give me a description of the outfit you want?" Kabito asked

"How about the same gi my father was just wearing." Gohan said and his clothes instantly changed to a familiar orange and blue gi. "That's the one. Thanks alot for that Kabito."

"_Anything for you my friend. We're expecting great things from you, Gohan. Please don't let us and the world down."_ Kabito said

_"No way, i'm never done it and i won't start letting people down now."_ Gohan stated, giving Kabito the thumbs up sign to which he responded with a thumbs up and teleported home, leaving Gohan to ponder his next move.

_"Alright, this is it, wish me luck dad."_ Gohan spoke quietly and took off in the direction of his brother's ki.

_A few minutes later_

_"W-what is this? I've never felt a power like this. It's strong so incredibly strong. It Could be a new enemy, boys stay close."_ Piccolo said in shock at the tremendous power heading his way. Buu, who had been sleeping since Gotenks defused, looked up into the sky and let out a low growl. Eventually, the source of the power appeared in the sky.

_"What? I don't believe it. It's Goku, by such a high level it has to be him."_ Piccolo shouted as he spotted the Saiyan's familiar gi on the figure. However, Goten thought otherwise when the face of the person became more clear.

_"No, its not my dad, it's my brother you guys, Gohan!"_ Goten shouted

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked still unsure until, Gohan flew overhead and landed right in between his allies and Buu.

_"Hey guys, what's happening?"_ Gohan asked looking over his shoulder to see his brother smiling up at him.

_"Hi Gohan, we all thought that you were dead."_ Goten said still excited at his brother's appearance.

"I would have been if it weren't for the help of Supreme Kai but, that's all in the past." Gohan said and turned to Buu, narrowing his eyes. "I think it's time to focus on the here and now." Piccolo stood quietly and analyzed his former student.

"_I've known you since you were a boy, Gohan and yet I've never seen you like this. And it's not just your power that changed, it's your attitude it's different. You seem so…confident." _Piccolo thought. Around his time Goten and Trunks figured they should use fusion to help Gohan despite the fact that it hasn't been an hour yet since they diffused and may not work. Of course before the boy's could attempt the technique, Gohan kicked Buu off his feet and delivered a hard fist to his face, stopping the three spectators in their tracks. Gohan continued to effortlessly pound Buu around much to the monster's anger.

"What's the matter I thought you said something about making me dead?" Gohan stated mockingly. Buu had had enough and regenerated his body in a burst of anger.

_"I'll make you dead! What Buu say Buu do! NOW YOU DIE!"_ Buu shouted at the top of his lungs. Now, Gohan expected many things for Buu to do next, rush at him, shoot a ki blast, hell even blow himself up. What he didn't expect was for Buu's eyes to turn a complete blood red or for his voice to increase in volume.

"_DIE"_ Buu shouted unknowingly tearing another hole in dimensions. Feeling a cold fear in his heart, Gohan rushed toward Buu hoping to stop whatever attack Buu was about to unleash. However it was too late that something was wrong when the beam was mere inches from his face and he caught a glimpse of a small shack in the beam. With a cry of "NO" Gohan was hit with the beam. Majin Buu laughed at Gohan as he watched him faded away, but at that last moment Gohan reached out and grabbed ahold of Majin Buu shouting,_ if i'm going down then i'm taking you with me" _Majin Buu seeing that he too was fading away screamed_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"_and at that moment Son Gohan and Majin Buu was sent to another dimension, to the shock of the o the shock of the others.

_"GOHAN"_ the three shouted

_With Gohan_

Gohan and Buu was violently being thrown around like a rag dolls as they tumble around in a big black void. At the last moment a portal opened showing within it a hellish plain. A large skeletal hand reachs out and grabs Majin Buu. _" let go of me" he_ screamed in mortal powerful monster fought to break himself free but to not avail and dragged him into the portal _"NNNNNOOOOOO LET ME G"_ before the portal closed trapping Majin Buu forever. As Gohan entered into the new world, his gi was cut up and he was battered and bruised all over with blood coming from his mouth. Gohan, at first, didn't know why he was going through this since he heard this was how Gotenks and Piccolo had gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after the entrance was destroyed and they got out no problem.

But, Gohan figured it could've been because of Buu's doing considering he mixed his tearing of dimensions with a beam of ki. By now, Gohan was so close to passing out from his injuries he hadn't realized he had landed in front of a large building.

Gohan faded out completely again afterwards only coming too when he was laying flat on his back. With enough strength he forced on eye lid open, a man stood over him in a blue suit. His hair was mostly black with two white/greyish patches of hair on the sides of his head. "_Uhh.. hi who are you"_ before Gohan passed out completely

_**Moments before Gohan's arrival**_

_"Reed I'm getting powerful radiation readings just outside the building!"_

_"I know Sue, go and get Johnny and Ben and wait outside, i'll meet you all outside." _

The combined force, known as the amazing superhero family the Fantasic Four in a vastly different realm follow the source of the radiation. They find the focused point, Reed Richards known as Mister Fantastic holds a device in his right hand, the sound of static forms from the detection of the radiation._ "Everyone! I've found the focused area!" _Reed had to suddenly shout due to the strong winds starting to forming at a fast rate.

_"Everyone be prepared for anything..."_

The wind stopped dead. The small group looks around and then a invisible 'portal' opened mere feet from them, blue lighting signaled it's opening. A man was throw out of the portal at Ben Grimm otherwise known as The Thing, who tried to catch him but was sent flying back from the force of the man's landing

Sue looked at her husband, _"Reed can you tell us what is going on?"_

Reed looked to say but the portal closed and the blue lighting ceased to be.

_"I have no idea what that was Sue...check the radiation levels." _

Reed turned away and looked back at the manor. _"This was a close call, but we can't have these 'dimensional warps' this close to the building...or any where for that matter..."_

Sue looked over the man, he was badly bruised. _"Looks like he just got out of going a few rounds with you Ben..."_

Reed looked at his long time friend, _"Take him to the inside, our new unknown friend must know what that portal was._

**Hey everyone. Guess what I'M BBBAAACCCKKK. I know its been awhile, alot has happen. But i'm back after so long. Anyway thanks to those who've made my first story their favorites. This is just my new series of Gohan trying to find his way home from different universes. Right now i'm starting with the Maverl Comics universe. I'm also making it a harem story. So if you have any ideas of whom i should add to this harem PM me okay. Till Then, later people.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey good people how's everyone out there in fanfiction land. I know how it has been awhile since I've**

**worked on this story, a lot has been going on in my life so its been hard trying to work on my stories at **

**my own pace. But I have NOT given up on my stories not by a long shot. Lately I've been getting mail **

**asking me to either make this story into a harem story, or not make it a harem story. So I've set up **

**a poll on my profile to decide. If anyone wants this story to be a harem, hit me up on my profile, and if **

**so, pick out names of marvel females that would match up with Gohan. Till then peace out to all my **

**good peeps.**


	3. Author's Note  2

**Hello again fellow fanfiction lovers out there. Well the poll has officially closed with the choice of yes ****being the most voted. Now for those **

**who ****have sent me emails asking me not to make this into a ****harem story. Let me say this: I don't know why you don't want this to be a harem **

**story, but still ****thanks for your opinions, and I will at least try to make it worth your while. Plus when you think about ****it a lot of people have **

**made japanimation and comics (marvel , DC, et cetera) crossovers over the ****years on fanfiction. At least let me try at this. But also I feel the **

**need to address the MA rating ****situation that fanfiction for some reason refuse to put on. To the owners of , people ****who write these stories **

**have every right to write whatever they want and however they want. It's a ****way for blossoming writers get their chance to try out their skills **

**before making their own novels. You setting these limits stunts their chances at them. The parents who finds these stories offensive only ****do **

**so ****because they don't take proper precautions for their young children when it comes to these ****stories even though a lot of them read the **

**same ****stories when no one is around. Why should we the ****writers and fans of fanfiction should have to suffer for their carelessness in what **

**they do ****with their ****children. But if we were to add the MA rating, well they won't be able to blame fanfiction because we would ****have the proper **

**ratings up.**

**For those who have voted yes for the harem story feel free to either review a name of a female marvel character who ISN'T married or currently in a relationship or just PM me **

**Well anyway people I got some stories that I've been thinking of, their still in the works but soon I will put them up.**

**Till then a epic movie once said**

" _**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU "**_

**Peace out**


	4. Author's Note 3

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
